


Conversion

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Corruption, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Hardcore, M/F, NSFW, NSFW text, Oral, Porn, Priest!Dean, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, demon!priest!Dean, explicit - Freeform, slight dubcon, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@stephizzle94 gave me the idea for this and it wouldn’t leave me alone, so blame her. The reader is ready to take her vows after months of studying and prayer, devoting her life to the religion she was raised in, after feeling like God was calling her to the life (FYI she’s not a virgin). Dean’s got other ideas about her committing herself to the man upstairs.<br/>Female reader x Priest!Demon!Dean<br/>Holy Smut Batman (yes, the pun is intended). Could be considered dub-con, but it’s just the reader giving into her unholy desires with our favourite black eyed bad boy. Dean’s only posing as a Priest. We’ve got oral, unprotected sex (wrap it before you whack it kids), fingering, swearing, taking the Lord’s name in vain (multiple times), desecration of holy ground and a church altar, swearing, dirty talk...it’s a smutfest of unholy proportions. Disclaimer: I’m not religious, and I did some research, but mostly, I’m making this up to excuse the porn. If anyone here is Catholic, I’m so so sorry I’ve done this, and I accept that I am going to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversion

 

It had been close to two years since you had decided to walk this path, and as you watched the sun set through the stained glass window of the small chapel, you felt an odd displacement in your chest. You tilted your head to the side, letting the warmth of the rays flow over you, the colours sparkling in the glass as night drew over the sky.

Tomorrow, you were to take your Holy vows. Tomorrow, you would become a Sister of the Benedictine Order.

A soft rap on the wooden door of the chapel had you standing and clearing your throat as you turned to see Father Hammett at the door, a soft smile on his handsome face. He had only arrived two days prior, and he was causing quite the stir amongst the Novices in the convent.

‘Are you finished, Novice Y/L/N?’ He asked, his deep, gruff timbre making your heart speed up a little. His green eyes focused on yours and you bent your knees, bowing a little to him as a sign of respect.

‘Yes, Father. Please, excuse me.’ You moved across the chapel, intending on moving past him. You’d not gotten further than a metre into the hall before he softly called your name. ‘Yes sir?’

‘You take your Holy Orders tomorrow, don’t you?’

You nodded. ‘Yes, Father.’

He smiled widely, revealing rows of perfect white teeth. ‘I believe I am the one administering the ceremony.’ His hand came up to fiddle with the white collar at his neck; it must have been too tight. ‘You shall have to be patient with me; it’s my first time.’

‘Mine too, Father.’ You smiled at your own little joke and Father Hammett chuckled. ‘I am sure you will do the vows justice.’

‘I intend to.’ He grinned. ‘Now, a good night’s rest is always conducive to any day. Good night, Novice.’

‘Good night, Father.’ You bowed again before turning away towards the dormitories. The soft thud of the chapel door closing echoed along the corridor behind you. There was no one else lingering in the halls at this time of the evening, and you quickly removed yourself to your small room.

It was bare, save for a few religious hangings. Your Bible sat on the small bedside cabinet, your study papers on the desk opposite the little cot you had for a bed. It was simplistic, but it would be home, unless the Church decided to use your skills elsewhere. As you sat on the bed, you curled your fingers around the edge, feeling the weight of the day to come on your shoulders.

_ ‘Are you sure this is what you want, baby?’ Your mother looked so concerned when you showed her the application to join the convent. You smiled, nodding. She wouldn’t be happy - this gave her no chance of grandchildren. But you’d felt the call, and knew you would follow it. _

_ ‘Mom, you’ve raised me to be this person. I’ve been to college, got my degree. I’ve dated, I’ve socialised, and I’ve found no happiness greater than the happiness I get from my faith. I can do good in this life. I know I can.’ _

Two years, and you’d only received a few letters from her since. She expressed concern every time, worrying that you were making the wrong choice. But it wasn’t as though this was a life sentence - no one was forced to stay here. If, further down the line, you decided that being a Sister wasn’t the right decision, you could leave.

A bell rang through the building, and you stood, shuffling to the wardrobe to pull out your night garments. You dressed slowly, almost ignoring your body as you pulled the slightly scratchy nightgown over your body. Tomorrow, you would no long wear grey - you would wear the black cloth of a Sister, and start to do some good in the world.

You lay down on the cot, turning from side to side as the day ahead ran through your mind, and you sighed, knowing that sleep would be slow in coming to you.

*****

As was traditional, you rose early the next morning, washing in the cold water in the tiny basin in your room. You dressed in your grey Novice robes, and fixed your hair underneath the veil, before heading down to the large hall where everyone gathered to break fast.

The full Sisters were already sat, eating quietly, whilst the Novices occupied the other end of the hall, a nervous chatter amongst them. A few older nuns gave reprimanding looks to their youngers, but it went ignored. You took a seat next to Novice Ori, your friend since you’d joined the convent. She was wild and unruly, and you wondered if she’d ever take her Holy Orders. She’d told you before that she was only here because her parents forced the issue.

‘How are you feeling?’ She asked, nudging you with her shoulder. You smiled, cheeks red as you nodded.

‘A little nervous.’

‘Rather you than me.’ She sniggered, taking another mouthful of the bland muesli they normally served up. You had a bowl in front of you, and you took a spoonful, watching it drip from the cutlery into the bowl. ‘Although, I hear you have Father Dreamy as your committing priest.’

You raised an eyebrow as you looked over at her. ‘You mean Father Hammett?’

Ori laughed. ‘Every novice here is jealous as hell.’

‘We’re not meant to be coveting the flesh, Novice Ori.’ You scolded, swallowing down the tasteless food. ‘You’ve been told about that before.’

‘Please.’ Ori waved a hand at you dismissively. ‘The only vow I’m taking is the vow to get the hell outta dodge. You should to. You’re gonna regret giving up your life, Y/N.’

‘It’s my decision. God has called me to the Church. My faith is everything.’ Even now, the words seemed as tasteless as the food you were eating, and you bite down on the dismay in your throat. You’d committed to this. You had to at least  _ try _ .

Ori shrugged. ‘Well, come and see me afterwards. I’ve got some vodka stashed in my cell.’

You tutted. ‘It’s not a  _ cell _ , Ori. You’re not in prison. And you shouldn’t have alcohol.’

‘Prison would be more fun.’ She muttered, pushing her bowl away. A bell chimed in the distance, and the rest of the convent started to get up from their seats, yourself included. ‘Have fun with Priest Dreamy.’ She grinned, waving at you as the rest of the Novices left, abandoning you to the hall. For a few long moments, you remained alone, until Sister Crawford entered the room, smiling at you softly.

‘Novice Y/L/N. Would you please follow me?’

You bowed your head, approaching her until she turned her back and left the hall. Following obediently, you heard nothing except the hard thump of your heart in your chest as nervous butterflies swarmed in your stomach. Over and over you heard your mother’s voice, asking if this was what you really wanted. Closing your eyes for a brief second, you almost walked into the Sister’s back, and you smiled apologetically as she opened the door to the principle chapel, only used by the Sisters, and the visiting clergy. The Novices were only allowed in there on special events, usually Christ Mass.

‘You will approach the altar and kneel, child.’ Sister Crawford smiled, gesturing to the corridor between the pews. Father Hammett stood at the Altar, dressed in the ceremonial purple over his regular priest black. He was smiling too, but there was an edge to the air, and you sniffed, frowning as you caught a whiff of sulphur. ‘Do not worry, Y/N.’ Sister Crawford whispered, taking your expression for worry. ‘God is with you.’

You smiled, nodding, dismissing your doubts as you stepped into the room. Sister Crawford shut the doors behind you with a soft slam, and you jumped, confused. You were sure this required witnesses.

‘Father Hammett?’ You asked, approaching the altar and kneeling, but keeping your eyes on his. It could have been perceived as disrespectful but he didn’t seem to care, his green eyes lingering on yours for a moment.

‘Yes, Novice Y/L/N?’

‘I thought...pardon my boldness, but I thought we were supposed to have witnesses for the vows.’

He chuckled, and you pulled your head back, confusion and worry coursing through you. ‘No, Y/N. You’re not taking your vows today. At least, not the ones you prepared for.’

‘I beg your pardon?’ You raised both eyebrows, shocked at his casual tone. Father Hammett ignored the exclamation, pulling the purple fabric from his shoulders.

‘You know, I worked really hard to get this all into place. You’d be amazed how difficult it is to pretend to be a priest and get into a convent when you’re...a little less than holy.’ He glanced at you, his eyes flickering black, and you shrieked, standing to back away from him. ‘But you were worth it, baby.’

‘I - I -’ You stammered, fear stopping you in your retreat as the “priest” watched you closely. ‘I don’t understand.’

Father Hammett laughed loudly, motioning to the doors with his hand. ‘Now we can have some privacy. No one is going to interrupt this special occasion for you, sweetheart.’ You stared at him, wide eyed as he stepped down from the altar, approaching you slowly, like he was coming close to a frightened animal. ‘And you can call me Dean.’

‘D-Dean? But, I thought -’

‘You thought wrong. I’m not a priest. I’m a demon. More than that.’ He smirked. ‘I’m a Knight Of Hell. And I’ve chosen you.’

‘Chosen me for what?’ Your throat was dry and your voice came out as a whisper.

Dean grinned, reaching out to cup your face. ‘I’ve chosen you to be mine. I saw you, and I knew I had to have you. This sweet, pure vessel -’ He cocked his head to the side, inhaling and you wondered if he was scenting you. ‘You’re the complete opposite of the man I used to be, and the man I’ve become.’

‘You’re a demon.’ You whispered, shaking your head. ‘I would never -’

‘You would never what? Commit to this sin?’ He laughed, his green eyes raking over your clothed body. ‘Oh but you would. I know about your dreams, and your doubts, sweetheart. You’ve all but confessed them to me.’ He leaned in, his sinfully pink lips close to your ear as you shuddered. ‘Shouldn’t you be screaming for help?’ Heat pooled between your thighs, and you squeezed them together, biting your bottom lip as Dean pulled away, a triumphant smirk on his lips. ‘See? I can smell you, smell your desire.’

‘It’s not...I can’t...please, just let me go.’ Your voice was barely a whisper, your tone not quite what you’d expected. Dean smirked, shaking his head.

‘You don’t want that, not really.’

You felt a scowl pull at your face, indignant at his presumption of your wants. ‘I want to follow my faith.’

‘I’m not asking you to deny that, sweetheart.’ Dean held his hands out, gesturing to the chapel around you. ‘But this life, this isn’t you. You’re made for so much more. You’re made for greatness and you’ve been pledging your life to a being that doesn’t give a fuck if you do or not.’ Your eyes widened at his use of a curse word, and he chuckled. ‘You’re so sweet and innocent. Of course, I know you’re not  _ innocent _ in the Biblical sense.’ You gaped at his audacity, but Dean merely chuckled, walking around you. ‘And I could give you some vows that would so much more…’ His hand groped your ass and you yelped, but didn’t pull away as he rested his chin on your shoulder. ‘Pleasurable.’

‘Father -’

‘I’m not a Father.’ Dean reminded, pulling away from you once more. ‘But you can call me “Daddy” if you like.’ You shivered as he walked around you again, almost as if he was appraising you. ‘You’re one of His best creations, if you ask me.’ His voice was quiet, an almost admiring quality to his tone. ‘Who better to possess you than me. I was once intended to be the vessel for Michael.’

You blinked at that snippet of information, as Dean sniggered.

‘Yeah, me and my brother. We stopped the Apocalypse. And now everyone wants to begrudge me a little bit of fun. It’s not like I’m out slaughtering the masses.’ He shrugged. ‘I just want to be left alone. I just want to live the life denied to me before this stupid Mark. Is that so bad?’ He leant towards you. ‘Is it so bad to want to be free?’

You shook your head, feeling a slight pang of sympathy for him, before you scolded your own mind. ‘Please, I won’t tell a soul…’

‘I don’t know why you’re begging. I’m not going to hurt you, Y/N.’ Dean frowned. ‘And I don’t want you to be scared of me.’ His hand cupped your face again, and this time you didn’t flinch away, instead letting your eyes rest in his green gaze. A sudden warmth flooded your veins as both of you stood there, almost like statues, Dean’s soft breathing mirroring your own. ‘I just want you to realise that you were made for so much more.’

‘But...my vows.’ You whispered.

Dean smirked, and it was the most sinful expression you’d ever seen. ‘Make them to me.’ You frowned, unsure of his meaning. ‘I mean, how does it go, nowadays?’ He withdrew his hand, stepping back. ‘Vow Of Obedience. That’s pretty easy. You do as I tell you.’ He smiled. ‘Strip, sweetheart. Take off those ugly grey things and show me what God created.’

You hesitated, glancing back towards the door. A war started inside you; the good Catholic-raised girl, who insisted that he was committing the ultimate sin, and the side of you that you had always denied. Hedonism was the path to hell, that was what your grandmother had always said, sat in her stiff, straight backed chair, her hair in a neat bun, not a stitch out of place in her proper outfit.

‘What, you think Grandma didn’t suck a dick or two in her time?’ Dean interrupted your thoughts. ‘Trust me, sweetheart. Everyone’s got a dark side. You too. I can practically feel it inside you, begging to be let out, begging for you to live your life.’

A dark coil of desire pooled in your belly as he spoke, and you reached up, unpinning the veil from your hair, letting it fall to the floor. You shook out your hair from it’s confines, and Dean groaned. ‘That’s it, baby.’ You took a breath, reaching around for the button at the back of your neck, unfastening it to allow yourself the room to pull the top half of the grey novice robes over your head. As the material came free of your skin, it joined the veil on the floor, leaving you clad in the simple white bra and long grey skirt. Dean groaned, palming the growing erection in the front of the black clergy pants he was wearing.

‘This...this is okay?’ You whispered, unsure of yourself now you’d started. Dean nodded, motioning for you to continue. Your fingers shook as you unzipped the skirt and let it pool around your ankles, stepping free. You used your toes to push your shoes off, your socks with them, and Dean’s eyes darkened as he watched you stand slightly awkwardly in front of him, your white bra and matching panties almost a testament to your “innocence”.

‘White. Almost traditional.’ He grinned, coming forward. ‘But you vowed to Obey, right?’ He asked, and you nodded. ‘Then you’re not done.’ You swallowed, reaching behind yourself to unhook the boring white bra, letting it drop to the floor with the rest of your clothes, before bending to push your panties down your legs. They were evidently damp as you removed them, and Dean inhaled deeply as you stood straight. ‘Smells like someone’s a little excited.’ He grinned, pulling his hand away from the tent in his pants, motioning for you to come closer. You obeyed, stepping into his hold, feeling his warm hand rest on your hip. ‘Now, what’s the next vow?’

‘S - stability.’ You whispered, and Dean smirked.

‘I’ve got the perfect way for you to show me.’ He spoke as he dropped to his knees. ‘Spread your legs for me baby.’

‘What - what are you doing?!’ You asked, almost hissing at him as he nudged your thighs open, exposing your cunt to his view.

‘Oh, that’s a pretty little pussy.’ He commented, and you reached down, intending on pushing him away. Your fingers threaded through soft dark blonde locks as he pulled you closer, and you whimpered at the first touch of his fingers on your slick sex. ‘Baby, you are so wet.’ Dean groaned, pushing one long digit into your channel, before removing it and sucking your essence into his mouth. ‘Now.’ He grinned. ‘Don’t fall over.’

You opened your mouth to speak but it came out as a cry when his tongue touched against your clit, massaging the tiny bundle of nerves with the tip. He hoisted your right leg up over his shoulder, leaving you shaking on one foot whilst he licked and sucked at your pussy, thrusting his tongue into your hole before dragging it up to seek out your clit again. It was swollen with need, almost pulsing and you threw your head back, fingers still in his hair as he worked you over expertly, his fingers aiding with lazy thrusts into your drenched cunt.

‘Dean…’ You whimpered, feeling a foreign sensation building in your core, pounding outwards through your veins as he kept applying pressure to your clit. His fingers buried themselves in your cunt, and he touched on a spot you’d never felt before. A feeling like an explosion burst through you and you screamed in pleasure, your hips rolling, your insides clamouring for more pressure, more friction as you came hard on his fingers and mouth. Your legs wobbled, but you didn’t fall, and Dean pulled away with a triumphant smirk, your juices glistening on his chin.

‘Good girl.’ He muttered, standing and holding you steady. ‘I think that just about covers it.’ He leant in close, pressing his lips to yours, stealing a first kiss from you, and you moaned as you tasted yourself on his mouth. ‘Fuck, you’re amazing, and I haven’t even had a chance to sink my thick cock into that tight little pussy yet.’

‘I...I…’ You had no words, and the desire to push him backwards and take what your body was demanding was overwhelming. ‘Dean…’

‘One vow left, sweetheart.’ His eyes sparkled mischievously, black dancing around the edges. ‘What’s the last one?’

‘The...the Vow Of Conversion.’ You gasped, as he grabbed your hand and placed it over his erection, straining against the fabric of his pants. ‘I don’t…’

‘I do.’ He cut you off, letting go of your hand and smiling when you didn’t remove it. ‘You’re going to return the favour.’ His fingers unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, allowing his cock to spring free into your grasp, and you fell to your knees without a second’s hesitation. Dean smiled triumphantly, and then groaned as you wrapped your fingers around him, pumping his length slowly. ‘God, that’s it, sweetheart.’

Twenty minutes ago, taking the Lord’s name in vain would have prompted you to scold him, but right now, with a demon’s thick cock inches from your face, you didn’t think that was appropriate.

You stuck out your tongue delicately, trying to remember how you’d done this the last time. You’d only done it once, and you were suddenly terrified of disappointing him. Something must have come across in your demeanour, as Dean’s hand suddenly cupped your cheek, and he smiled at you. This smile wasn’t filthy, or demeaning, or victorious - he was smiling at you like he genuinely cared.

‘Don’t worry. You definitely won’t disappoint me, baby.’

Confidence bolstered by his words and expression, you moved forward, running your tongue over his tip. He tasted salty, but not unpleasant, and you moaned as you took an inch or so of him between your lips, encouraged by the throaty growl he gave. His hand moved to the back of your head, moving you closer and you took him into your mouth as far as you could, doing what felt right.

Dean grunted as you worked your mouth over him a few times, building up the saliva on your tongue, before tracing the underside of him. The vein there pulsed and throbbed against your tongue, and he moaned in response as you massaged him with your lips, using one hand to hold the few inches you couldn’t fit into your mouth. As you pulled away, you increased the pressure on his tip, running your tongue over the weeping slit, tasting his precum on your tongue.

There wasn’t any way you weren’t going to hell now; on your knees in the House Of God, a demon’s cock between your lips that had once praised His name. Now you were moaning like a wanton whore.

‘Stop.’ Dean grunted, pulling back. ‘Fuck. Jesus Christ.’ You smiled, feeling bolder than you’d  _ ever _ felt in your life.

‘Was it good?’ You asked, batting your eyelashes coyly up at him, and he growled, before hauling you to your feet. With a rough touch, he dragged you towards the altar, sweeping everything off of it with his free arm. The candles and metal holders clattered to the ground, but you paid them no mind as Dean lifted you onto the cold stone table.

‘You’re fucking mine.’ He snarled, ripping the white collar out of the priest get-up and throwing it to the floor amongst the doused candles. You mewled in need as he roughly thrust two fingers into your cunt, making sure you were wet enough for him. ‘I’ll show Him, and everyone else.’ You nodded, crying out as he pushed you onto your back, lifting your knees, before positioning himself at your sopping entrance.

With one swift thrust, he was sheathed inside you to the hilt, and you screamed in pleasure-pain as Dean groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head.

‘So fucking tight.’ He didn’t wait long for you to adjust, the need to fuck you too overwhelming to ignore. ‘You’re exactly how I imagined. Hot, wet and tight. My perfect little slut.’ He seized your mouth, thrusting his tongue against yours in time with his thrusts into your cunt. You whimpered against him, positive you were going to die of pleasure as your second orgasm built to crescendo. 

As you tightened around his thick cock with your impending release, Dean surrendered your mouth, pushing up onto his hands so he could fuck you harder into the stone altar. Somewhere in the background, shouts and banging could be heard, but you were too busy cumming around the demon inside you, screaming for him. He grinned, knowing he had you as you threw your head back and forth.

‘Too late, guys. She’s mine now.’ He muttered, latching onto your neck with his teeth, marking you as his. ‘Fucking tight little whore. God never wanted you. But I fucking do.’ He slammed into you again, and you cried out once more for him.

Just as the doors to the chapel burst open, Dean emptied into you, black swallowing green as he finished, before he looked over at the door, where the Sisters and two Priests stood staring in shock at the pornographic tableau in their chapel. Dean smirked, before looking down at you, blissed out and naked underneath his still mostly clothed body.

‘She’s made her vows.’ He announced, as you shook away the bliss from your mind, realising that you had an audience. ‘And they weren’t for God.’ He snarled, before clicking his fingers. One of the priests rushed forward, a cross held high but it was too late.

You were gone.


End file.
